


Only You!!!

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick tackles a guy and ends up in the hospital.





	Only You!!!

Nick Torres has done a lot of stupid things in his life. One, for example, is spying on Lucia’s date and then taking pictures of what they were doing and showing his mom. Not only did Lucia get in trouble, But He also got in trouble for spying on his sister. And then Lucia didn’t talk to him for a month. There was that time when he smoked cigarettes even though he had terrible asthma, his mom tanned his hide, and he got grounded for a month. He also touched the lava lamp when he was five and burned his hand so badly that he missed little league world series. That ended his baseball career. 

As he laid in his hospital bed and reflected on the stupid things he’s done(because this is what one does when you have been injured so many times) this probably was the most insane. They had caught a peculiar case. Edward Fernsby, had captured and tortured 3 marines with snake venom to see what would be the result. Two of the three ended up dead. This case had a lot of twists and turns, not to mention that he wasn’t with Bishop as they were usually partnered up. Gibbs had assigned McGee to his backup. Nick ran into Edward Fernsby’s lair to tackle the creep. It should have been a standard takedown. Except Nick didn’t clear the room, and when he slammed Edward to the ground, he didn’t see that Edward had released his prized 6-foot rattlesnake named Bertha. 

Nick tackled Edward, and seconds later Bertha, had sunk her jaws into his right wrist. The pain and burning were almost unbearable and almost caused Nick to lose his grip on the handcuffs and cause Fernsby to getaway. Thankfully, Nick worked through the pain and handcuffed the guy.

McGee came around with his gun raised. Nick could feel his breath shorten, and pain radiating from his wrist.

“McGee, watch out for the snake. It already bit me.” Nick called to McGee and watched as the big snake coiled and started to watch McGee. Nick’s vision began to tunnel, and suddenly, he heard McGee call out his name. 

When Nick awoke, he was in the hospital with his arm swollen; different tubes connect to his other arm. He surmised that the antivenom worked it’s way through his system, the other looked like fluids, and probably pain medication, which was making him woozy. He could feel the tendrils of drugged induced comfort. 

However, his room door opened, and his Fiance slipped in. 

“A snake bite? Really? Only you would take down a guy and get bit by a snake?” Ellie Bishop said, with worried lacing her voice. She ran her hands through her long blond hair, and her engagement ring glinted in the hospital light. “Why didn’t you wait for McGee?” Ellie paced the room.

“Well, baby, you know me. Patience is not something I’m known for. I’m also better alone instead of a teammate. “Nick chuckled quickly, however, stopped mid-laugh when Ellie threw a death glare at him.  
And Nick knew even his drug-addled brain would not be an excuse as he watched Ellie’s eyes change from the golden hazel to almost bitter green.

“Oh really, Is that what you think” Ellie challenged, and Nick knew that he would prefer the snake bite. 

“Babe, Not about us. I’m super excited to get married. I meant that I should be more careful and wait for my partner. I don’t work as well with McGee as I do you,” Nick defended. “I needed your analytical brain to scope out the room.” 

Ellie crossed the room and kissed Nick in an intense kiss. When she pulled away, she stared into his eyes. “Don’t do this again” Ellie warned

“Baby, I didn’t want to get bit by a snake,” Nick argued. “Especially Bertha!!!”

“Sure, you didn’t!!” Ellie smiled for the first time and kissed his forehead. “Get some rest; I’ll stand watch and make sure Bertha doesn’t come back.”

“Thanks, Elle,” Nick said quietly as his eyes closed “I love you, babe.”

Ellie smiled and sank into the chair close to his bed. She gently squeezed his hand. And responded, “I love you too.” She watched as he settled into a peaceful sleep and picked up the sketchbook she brought and started to sketch him, Thankful that Nick would be okay.


End file.
